


My Heart is Pierced by Cupid

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing, Sirens, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Will tries to lure Hannibal, but ends up getting lured himself.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	My Heart is Pierced by Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I know it's tomorrow, but I wanted to go ahead and post this. I wrote it on my blog while brainstorming about an AU with Siren!Hannibal. Everything in this universe is pretty much the same, except Hannibal is secretly a siren in addition to being the Chesapeake Ripper. Will found out at some point, and that + their sexual/romantic tension lead to this.
> 
> In case this becomes a point of confusion for anyone, allow me to go ahead and say Hannibal's little "spell" on Will wears off once he stops singing. Will is not under Hannibal's influence or some sort mind control when they kiss.
> 
> I may write more in this universe, we'll see!

Will arrives late in the evening, expecting the smell of dinner as he steps through the door. He finds no such scents awaiting him when he arrives, and upon reaching the kitchen sees that it is empty. There is no sign that Hannibal has even begun to cook, which strikes Will as odd. This is the time normally eats, and his car is in the driveway, and Will has never known Hannibal to ride with a friend somewhere else when he can prepare a meal himself in the comforts of his home. Then again, Will did not know Hannibal exceedingly well. For all he knew, the man could be in a restaurant this very moment, having been driven there by a friend or colleague, to enjoy a meal and whatever it was Hannibal enjoyed talking about when he wasn’t on a case or working with Will.

Before Will can contemplate what those subjects might be, he hears something. Though the house is otherwise silent, it is large, and he strains to make out the words as a voice above him sings.

“ _ Upon one summer’s morning I carefully did stray down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,”  _ sang the voice, deep and melodic and indescribably alluring. “ _ Conversing with a young lass who seemed to be in pain, saying, William, when you go I fear you’ll ne’er return again. My heart is pierced by Cupid— I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.”  _

Will feels a tug in his chest, and his feet begin to move, carrying him towards the source of the song. He finds the staircase and climbs it quickly but quietly, not wanting to interrupt the intoxicating melody.

“ _ His hair, it hangs in ringlets. His eyes, blue like the sea. My happiness attend him wherever he may be.” _

Will follows the voice down the hall, to the very last door. He winces at the soft creak when he pushes it open. He finds himself in a large bedroom, oddly decorated, but most definitely belonging to Hannibal. There’s another door across the way, slightly open, casting a soft light from inside the hidden room onto the bedroom floor.

Will holds his breath, only exhaling silently when the singing continues.

“ _ From Tower Hill to Blackwall I’ll wander, weep, and moan.”  _

The voice is louder now. Closer. Will makes his way to the other door, beginning to push it open.

“ _ All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home.” _

This door opens without sound, but Will is unable to hold back his gasp at the sight before him. He is in Hannibal’s bathroom now, a large, off-white room of tile and steam. Will can hardly believe his eyes when he spots Hannibal himself in the center of the room.

Hannibal lay in a reclined position in the bathtub, which was set into the floor and at least eight feet in length. Despite its size, part of Hannibal’s large tail still rested on the floor, moving slightly. Hannibal’s head also rested on the floor, leaned back against the smooth tile as he sang.

Despite the interruption, Hannibal continues his song. Will steps further into the room as the words fall from his lips.

“ _ My heart is pierced by Cupid— I disdain all glittering gold.” _ Hannibal’s head turns, facing Will, causing the man to freeze halfway between the door and the bath. Hannibal opens his eyes, revealing irises the color of blood. “ _ There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.” _

Will begins to move again, until he is at the edge of the bath. He kneels inches away from the water.

“ _ My heart is pierced by Cupid,”  _ Hannibal repeats, sitting up. His tail disappears into the bath. His clawed, webbed fingers grip the rim of the tub. “ _ I disdain all glittering gold.”  _

He pushes himself up as Will leans in, reaching out. His claws barely graze the underside of Will’s jaw, drawing him in even further as Hannibal begins to lower himself back down, his tail curling and cramping as he begins slinking back into the water with Will leaning precariously over the edge.

“ _ There is nothing can console me,”  _ Hannibal whispers against Will’s lips, only his head and neck above water now, “ _ but my jolly sailor bold.” _

The last note fades out, and the glazed look in Will’s eyes begins to dissipate.

“What was that?” he asks, voice horse. He makes no attempts to move away.

Hannibal’s claws linger against Will’s skin. “I believe I successfully lured you, just as you have been attempting to do to me.”

“Why did you stop? You could have had my head,” he says.

Hannibal grins, showing off a mouthful of sharp teeth. His claws scrape against Will’s skin ever so slightly. “Never,” he replies. His hand leaves Will’s head, traveling down his neck and to his chest. “I want your heart.”

Will chuckles. “Because yours is damaged?” he asks.

“I’m afraid so, my dear. Pierced by Cupid, as it were.”

Will lays his own hand over Hannibal’s. “Well, I do hate to be the one to tell you, but my own heart isn’t in much better shape.”

“No? What a pity,” Hannibal says, his smile softer now, but warmer. He pushes himself up again, pressing his forehead to Will’s “Still, I believe I’ll be taking it.”

Will hums. “And I, yours.” 

He kisses Hannibal and does not fight the hands that strip him and pull him into the water, enjoying the sensation of Hannibal’s scales against his skin as the siren’s tail wraps around him. 

“Keep me,” Will requests.

“Forever,” Hannibal acquiesces.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
